Addicted to the Knife
by Plaidowl
Summary: Ivan shows his sister how much he loves her.


He loved her. He never really showed it, and for good reason—he was afraid of what would happen if she knew. But alas, alas, she had always known that he loved her…some how…some how she just seemed to know. She just wanted him to make the first move. She'd always been that way.

It was another harsh winter night. The sky was like a giant bruise; sickly purple and yellow as the black trees, stripped of their leaves, desperately clawed at it. The snow fell peacefully, blanketing the land with sparkling innocence. This was the night. He had been planning this for what seemed like an eternity—he was going to have her in that snow, and he was not going to be gentle with her, oh god, there was no fucking way he'd do this without making her blood flow through that snow like a river. That snow, that innocent fucking snow! She, meanwhile, was sitting, drinking that night. She didn't usually like to drink hard liquor, but with recent issues with Russia, over oil, she felt like she had to. She always drank when she had problems with him. After one shot too many, she passed out on her kitchen floor, in her lacey navy blue dress.

She awoke after what seemed like hours, laying outside in a snowy field, wrists tied together, eyes heavy. Looming over her was her dear Russia, her cherished Ivan. He was grinning, as she stared at him with wide eyes, shocked. "What the fuck are you doing, Ivan?! You've never been like this to me! Why have you thrown me into the snow?! And what's with that stupid fucking smile?!" she screamed at him, trying to hide her fear. Her beloved Russia knelt down and held up her chin with his index fingers. "Natalia…I have something special planned for you tonight. Aren't you happy to see me?" he whispered, gingerly moving his hand to her cheek. Belarus' eyes were ablaze as she stared into Russia's mad violet gaze.  
"W-what are you going to do to me, then?" she tried to say coolly.

"Baby, you'll see, just be patient…"

While saying this, Russia took a knife out, its long blade gleaming in the moonlight. "You've always told me that you loved me, and that you loved your knives…so I felt that this would be a nice surprise for you. I know our leaders have been quarrelling lately, but that shouldn't stop us from having some fun, right?"

Belarus grinned at him. She'd been waiting for this for years. "Untie me." Russia just moved the knife to her chest, and laughed. "Baby, you have no idea what I have in store for you…" He cut open her dress, exposing her perfect white breasts. Staring for only a split second, he plunged his knife between them, sending her blood everywhere as Natalia let out a chilling scream. She was gasping for air as he ripped the knife down her body, splitting her dress in half and staining the snow. He ripped the knife out of her before reaching her cunt. She couldn't speak, the pain and shock were too much, and she could only let out a soft whimper as Ivan undid his belt and lowered his pants. Grabbing her by the long, blond hair on the back of her head, he forced her to kneel before him. "Suck."

There was a strange mixture of horror and excitement in her gaze. She fought the tears in her eyes back and took his throbbing member into her mouth, sucking and running her tongue along the tip. It was as wide, long, hard, and as deeply sunken into her throat as the Titanic into the ocean. "Natalia…Natalia…N-Natalia…" he chanted as she sucked harder and faster. Natalia let out a single tear that gleamed perfectly against the snow. This just excited Ivan, and he came quicker than he expected, coating her esophagus with cum. Withdrawing from her throat, he was only just beginning.

He flipped her over, and Belarus screeched as ice and snow filled her wounds. Russia lifted up her dress, revealing another of her perfect traits, her tight, round ass. She knew what was going to happen. A few more tears slipped out from her blue eyes, which were shut tightly as she braced herself. Ivan didn't hesitate at all as he shoved his pulsing cock into her tight ass, pounding deeper and deeper, sending incredible pain through her entire body. Natalia's face was buried in the snow at this point, as she let out muffled moans of pain, and he moaned in ecstasy with a sick smirk upon his face. This time, Belarus screamed when he came, with a mixture of blood and semen spilling out of her hole. Russia withdrew, flipping her over once more, and taking out that knife he had used to split her open just a bit earlier.

He wanted to end things with a bang, something she'd never forget.

Revealing her virgin cunt by ripping away any clothing that remained there, Ivan took the blade, seeming so perfect that night, and thrust it into her vagina, sending spurts of blood all over him and drenching the snow around them. Belarus screamed harder than she ever had in her life, tears spilling down her cheeks. The blade twisted and tore through her womb as Ivan drove it in with incredible strength, until his entire face was coated in her blood. With one final screech that could be heard through the entire country, she came as the knife pulled out.

Ivan licked the blade clean, and kissed Natalia, as she lay unconscious in the snow, leaving blood and cum on her lips.

She knew he loved her.


End file.
